Cosmic Silver Coord
Cosmic Silver Coord (コズミックシルバー) appeared in a performance by Cosmo Hojo in Episode 31 . This coord is from the brand Prism Stone (Brand). It is a Premium type coord. This coord is similar to the Cosmic Antares Coord. User Appearance Top A tank top lined in silver to match the glittering silver band in the center. The rest of the top is composed of a purple, dark purple, dark blue, and lilac glitter print. Lining the shirt is cyan ruffles on both the top and bottom. On the left bottom side rests three stars, matching the giant star attached to the right of the chest; along with two materials, one cyan and one white. Comes with a long fingerless glove with violet, blue, and dark blue glittering print and a silver cuff at the top, a loose blue and purple glitter print sleeve lined in silver and cyan ruffles, with the silver pieces connected by small silver stars. Below the shoulder rests a silver band with a gold star attached to it and three materials, two cyan, and one white. The silver collar is lined with tiny cyan frills and a small gold star. Bottom A two-piece skirt. The main portion is a cyan and white, multilayered frill, while the second portion is circled with silver top and bottom, giving it a slightly diagonal shape. The skirt corners are divided by silver piping and are colored dark blue, cyan, violet, pink, and have a speckled, glittery print. In the center is a thick shiny silver portion. Shoes Silver shoes with thick, chunky sky blue heel. Comes with dark blue, cyan, lavender, violet, and white stockings with glittering print. A giant gold star hands on the side of the left shoe. The cuff of each stocking is silver, with one holding a small gold star with four materials, two white and two cyan. A few inches above the cuff rests a single silver band. Hairpiece A glittery blue orb with four bands of silver circling it. In the middle is a cyan gem. Hanging from the orb rests three frilly pieces of cloth; two white, one cyan. Game '''Cosmic Silver Coord '''is a PriPara Rare Premium Coord from the brand Prism Stone (Brand). It first appeared in 2014-2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png Stage 11.png CsIzTL7UEAA6lG5.jpg large.jpg 1519722553207.jpg C513E22E-8C06-4CA9-9F4B-8FBCF715138B.jpeg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.52.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.52.37.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.53.26.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.53.52.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.54.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.55.00.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.55.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.55.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.56.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.56.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.56.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.57.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.57.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.58.55.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.59.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 上午11.59.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.00.01.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.01.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.02.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.02.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.03.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.04.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.04.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.05.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.05.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.05.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.07.17.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.07.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.09.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.10.50.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.11.21.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.12.13.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.12.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.13.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.14.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.17.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.18.24.png Arcade CosmicSilver Arcade.png Movie 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.04.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.57.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.04.29.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.57.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.04.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.58.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.57.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.59.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.55.43.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.56.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.00.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.02.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.00.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.01.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.01.28.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.02.10.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.07.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.05.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.06.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午08.01.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-06 下午07.52.54.png Category:Premium Coord Category:Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Prism Stone Category:Anime Coord Category:Cosmo Coord Category:2014-2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Prism Stone (Brand) Category:Movie Coord